


Very High Standards

by Ruler_of_Random_Things



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Random_Things/pseuds/Ruler_of_Random_Things
Summary: Rayla has standards. Callum is an exception.I don't own the characters in any way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Very High Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts are a blessing. Have a nice day! :D

Rayla didn't really like parties. They were turbulent and full of people, two things she disliked. She sighed when she arrived in front of her friend's house. 

_TheGreatestAssasin: I'm here, where are you?_

**DarkMage: Second floor, 1st room on the right.**

_TheGreatestAssasin: Ok, be right there._

**DarkMage: Okkk. Tysm for comingg :D**

_TheGreatestAssasin: uhuh np_

"So uh. Why was I summoned here?" Rayla opened the door to reveal a pair of siblings sitting on the floor. 

"Rayla! Just in time, we are talking about what our type is." Claudia said, patting the carpet next to her. Rayla closed the door behind her, the loud music from the first floor muting a little bit.

"Why are we talking about this?" Rayla sat cross-legged next to Claudia. She could feel the vibrations of the music coming from below.

"I don't even know, but since you're here, what's your type?" Soren leaned forward and stared at Rayla. A couple of empty beer cans lay next to him. 

"I mean, I have very high standards. One, I'd never date anyone clumsy-" Before Rayla even started her list, Callum walked in, the door swinging open behind him.

"Hey, guys-' Callum tripped on something and fell face-first on the floor. "Ow, that hurt."

"I want him." Rayla blurted out. 

"What?" Callum looked up, confused.

"Oh, hey Cal, this is Rayla. Rayla, this is Callum." Claudia didn't look up and just reached for a cup of "hot brown morning potion" (as she called it) and took a sip. 


End file.
